Balambs New Student:The exam.
by Nick Brewer
Summary: Its fri-day , its time for the exam.New character will be in this part.


Nick entered his dorm , after his classes , today was friday , the exam!  
He went on the computer , and entered the chat.  
  
----Nick the future SeeD , has entered the room.----  
Shortyshort:HI!TODAYS THE EXAM!  
Nick the future SeeD: Yup! I wonder who my team will be , hopefully I wont get a dumb ass captain , like when Squall told me when he was in the exam.  
Shortyshort:How come you curse so much?  
Nick the future SeeD:Dunno , but dun' care , well , Squall should be coming in , and tell us about the exam , some time today.  
----Gunblade , has entered the room.----  
Gunblade: Ok , the exam is like a war...just not as much battles.There will be alot of Galbadian soldiers , so you will have to have some spells , I think thundara , and some other stuff will do.  
Nick the future SeeD:What do we do with Elovrets , I heard they came out on some exams.  
Gunblade: Use guardian forces.  
Shortyshort: uh..I have a Shiva , Quistis gave it to me.  
Gunblade:Ok , well , I need to know youre weapons.  
Nick the future SeeD:You know my weapon.  
Shortyshort:I have a um..shuriken..but it is made to be on alternative combat gloves.  
Gunblade: Yeah? Those are new.  
Gunblade: Well , time to go.  
Nick the future SeeD:Who will the captain be?  
Gunblade: hm..I dunno...  
  
----At Balamb docks.----  
"Ok , I am the captain!"Said a male , about six feet tall.  
"My team is Nick Brewer , Katie Pheonix , and John Erik."  
  
Nick looked around , and saw a male , not much older then he is , that was about 5.8 tall.  
And he saw Katie , the girl he ran in to.  
"heh..my team is a bunch of giants?"Said Nick , under his breath.  
"No , just big to you."Said John.  
"What ever , well , John whats youre weapon?"Said Katie.  
John waited a minute , then in a blink , he pulled out a combat shotgun.  
"heh..Ok.."Said Travis , as they got on the boat thingy.  
When they got there , Travis , who immeditaly abandoned them.  
"uh..crap.."Said Nick , as he looked around.  
"hm..Lets go to the tower."  
When they entered the town , three soldier attacked.  
The soldiers shot at John , which was hit , but not so hurt , seeing as the soldiers shot was second rate , but he reacted with shotgun shell to the soldiers stomach.  
The soldier fell.  
The next soldier ran at Katie , with the back ofh is gun , bu before she got hit , she punched him , and the shuriken gloves shuriken blade went in to his neck.  
The next one attacked Nick , Nick punched him , as hard as he could , and the triple spiked glove knocked the soldier in the stomach , making three fatal wounds , he then fell.  
  
They all did victory dances , then went on , to be attacked by a single soldier.  
Katie took him out , with a powerful kick to his neck.  
When they was at the tower , they saw Travis in a fight with three soldiers , they hid , and watched.  
Travis just took out a murasame sword , and slashed all of them at once.  
Travis went in to the tower , they followed , Travis hid some where , they couldnt find him.  
So they went of the elevator.  
"This should take use to the top."Said Nick , remembering Squalls story.  
When they got up there , Nick was excpecting a elvoret to attack.  
But nothing happened..then they looked down , and a huge creature , standing about fifteen feet tall with ofur arms , and two legs , he was green , and he had a cannoon on his shoulder , and had daggers in each hand , except one , where he held a voodoo doll.  
The monster attack , by turning the voodoo doll in the figure of Katie , and squeezed it , which made Katie yell in pain for two seconds , she reacted , summoning shiva , which did weak damage to the creature.  
Nick used scan , which named the creature:Ultima Ogre.  
John shot at its head , which made the creature fire the cannon at John , who jumped , but held on to the ledge , and slowly climbed up.  
Nick used a carefully placed kick , then follower by two punches.  
The creature turned the voodoo doll in to the figure or Nick , and squeezed it , which did the same damage to Nick.  
Nick , who was hit by about 780 , was almost dead , but his limit break kicked in , using fury kick , which made Nick jump fourty feet in the air , then he came down , about , three hundred miles per hour at the Ultima Ogre , nearly knocking it off , but Katie did thundara on it , which made it fall off , when it hit the ground , it splattered , then they went back to the elevator , which made them go down , where they was ambushed by twenty soldiers , then it was over , but out of some bushes , Travis cameo ut with a omni-slash , which killed the soldier.  
When they was back at the docks.  
"Why the hell did you leave us , Travis!?"Yelled Nick.  
"I felt like it , you short pieace of shit!"Said Travis.  
"Atleast I can work in a team , you fucking cry baby!"Yelled Nick.  
"aw..screw it."Said John.  
They went back to the garden , where they became real SeeDS , except Travis.  
Then they had a boring dance , where Nick spent his time drinking punch with Zell , and , eating cake.  
"I hate dancing"Complained Nick.  
"Its not all bad..well , this is , but some dancing is cool."Said Zell.  
"'k."Said Nick.  
"Oh yeah , I want you to have something."Said Zell , as he brought out a box , in it was a green glowing lamp.  
"Use this , and you go in battle with diablos , if you beat him , he becomes youre guardian force."Said Zell.  
  
{Thats all for the fic , good reviews...PLEASE!?} 


End file.
